The Tests Confirm It
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR] She can't remember everything. What exactly happened between them that night?


The Tests Confirm It  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Pairing: G/S Category: Angst Rating: PG-13 Summary: She can't remember everything. What exactly happened between them that night? Spoilers: None Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
'The tests confirm it. You -are- pregnant.'  
  
She stood in the corridor and watched as he speared some lettuce with his fork and ate it. His eyes fixated on the bug in the jar he was holding with his spare hand, completely oblivious to the person watching him intently.  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
She watched as he unscrewed the jar with the bug in and with his fork, dropped a piece of salad into it. He screwed it back on and placed it on the table. His eyes never left the bug as it scurried around the jar, probably eating what he gave it.  
  
'It's simple, you are pregnant.'  
  
She leaned against the wall, ignoring all that was going on around her. His head was now down, reading what looked like a magazine. She couldn't see what it was, but it seemed to have his full attention, but he never stopped eating.  
  
'How can I be pregnant?'  
  
She looked down at the floor and stared at the lights reflection as it glared at her. Raising her head, she noticed he had gone. Within a second of a single blink, he had vanished. It didn't surprise her, he did it all the time.  
  
'The normal way I suppose.'  
  
The room was now empty, the jar, magazine and food was gone. The table lay bare in the room he was sitting at. The corridor sounds started to be heard again as she looked around. Checking the time, she started walking towards the locker room.  
  
'I guess so, but it's just not possible.'  
  
The room was quiet as she pushed through the door and walked towards her locker. Opening it slowly, she pulled out her coat and put it on. Her eyes scanning over the contents and stopping on a book at the back, resting against a small box. Reaching for the book, she smiled.  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
Closing the book quietly, she pushed it back into her locker. Nothing like remembering the past, but only briefly, before the bad times start eating away. She grabbed her keys from her pocket as she closed the locker door and turned to the door.  
  
'I would know if I had sex Doc, yes I'm sure.'  
  
She looked up as she stepped forward, but stopped as she bumped into something. Staring at deep blue, she felt a strange feeling come over her, like the warmth of skin brushing against hers. The blue eyes looked down at her keys slowly, before looking back up at her brown eyes.  
  
'I can do more tests if you're positive?'  
  
Stepping back instinctively, she moved around the one person she desperately needed to talk to, to asked the question that was gnawing away at her from the inside out. His whole body seemed to tense as she brushed against him slightly, on her way to the door.  
  
'No. I was drunk. I know who I have to ask.'  
  
Branding her keys tightly in her hand, she approached her car. Raising her hand to the lock, she paused mid-air. Her eyes closed briefly before turning her head and opening them to see him watching her from the doorway of the lab.  
  
'If there are anymore questions Miss Sidle, you know where I am.'  
  
Ignoring the nagging in her head, she unlocked her car and opened the door. The whole time, keeping her eyes on the one figure who was watching her. She closed her door and turned the engine over. Putting the car in reverse, she pulled out of the parking space and finally turned her eyes on the road as she shifted gear into drive.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
Thoughts kept invading her head as she drove home. She couldn't stop them, she couldn't understand where they were coming from. Her eyes began to grow heavy with tiredness. She needed sleep and a lot of it. Pulling onto her drive, she parked and climbed out. Locking the car up, she walked slowly up to the front door.  
  
Pushing the door open, she heard a car pull up. She ignored it and threw the deadbolt. Sinking onto her bed, she closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. No dreams, but images of something real. She couldn't place them and was constantly trying to find out what they meant. Not getting the sleep she hoped for, she kicked the covers back that had found there way around her and headed for the shower.  
  
Dropping onto the couch an hour later, she turned the TV on and flicked through the channels. Thinking she needed to find something to distract her thoughts, she turned over to the kiddie channel and watched the cartoons. It was something she did now and then to relax and cheer herself up. A little laughter never hurt, even when alone.  
  
Sitting through two hours of cartoons, her stomach rumbled. She knew she needed to eat and decided to find something healthy, rather than order take out. Pulling out pasta and a sweet and sour source, she started cooking. The doorbell rang as she was cutting through various vegetables. Wiping her hands on a towel, she walked across the room to the door.  
  
Sliding the deadbolt, she turned the handle. Inching the door, she looked out at the visitor. What she saw made a memory flicker through her. Those blue eyes and the warmth of being so close to him. She opened the door further. Their eyes locked. A staring stand off was started as neither knew what to say or do. That was pre-set for one as the pasta started to boil over.  
  
Catching the bubbling sounds, she turned and left him to tend to the pasta. Turning the heat down, she heard the door close and light footsteps. Keeping her eyes on the cutting board, she picked up the knife and continued cutting the vegetables. She could feel his eyes on her every movement. He had yet to say something, so did she.  
  
Becoming unnerved by his intense observation, she cut her finger. "Ouch, shit!" She cursed, grasping her finger as blood started to trickle from the wound. She turned to find him standing beside her. He pushed her towards the tap and turned the cold water on. He held her hand under the spray and watched as the blood sank into the drain.  
  
She felt his warm hand holding hers. The feeling rushed through her and a memory flashed in her mind. Skin on skin, warmth boiling through her at the intense touch. Her arms started to grow goosebumps as his hand held hers still. He grabbed a fairly clean tea towel and dabbed at the cut. It wasn't too deep, but deep enough to continue bleeding.  
  
Opening a draw, she pulled out a first aid box. He took it from her and opened it. His hands worked quickly as he wiped the fresh blood away and ripped a ban-aid from it's packet. Wrapping it around her finger, he looked up as she hissed. "Sorry." He whispered. Turning back to clear away the empty packets and put the first aid box back in the draw.  
  
She watched as he closed the draw and turned to the cutting board. He grabbed the wet cloth on the side and wiped the board. He pushed the chopped vegetables into a pan and stirred in the sauce. "You don't have to do that." She said quietly. Stepping forward to take the wooden spoon from his hand. He didn't remove it as her hand enclosed around his.  
  
"It's only fair. I didn't mean to distract you." He raised his other hand and wrapped it around her wrist, pulling it away from his hand. She looked down at his hand and waited for him to let go. After what seemed like an eternity, his fingers loosened on her wrist and her hand slipped from his grasp. She moved to open the fridge and pulled out a large bottle of water.  
  
He watched her from the corner of his eye as she poured two glasses and set them on the side. She lifted one and drank half before looking up to find his eyes on her. He looked back down at the pan and turned the heat off. Grabbing a strainer, she drained the pasta and poured it into a bowl. "Are you hungry?"  
  
He shook his head and continued to pour the cooked vegetables with sauce onto the pasta. Checking the cooker was off and that she had her water and bowl, she went to sit down on the couch. The cartoons were still playing on the TV as she placed her glass on the coffee table and curled her feet under her, with the bowl in one hand and fork in the other.  
  
Sitting on the other side of the couch, he drank his water and looked around the room. She looked across at him and noticed his wondering eyes, but as he was distracted, she looked him over. His crinkled shirt caught her eyes, as did his slightly creased pants. "Griss?"  
  
His head snapped around to her. "Yes?"  
  
She looked down at her pasta and picked up a vegetable. "Have you been home?"  
  
He leaned over to the table and placed his glass beside hers. "No." He answered softly.  
  
"Why not?" She asked, clearly confused.  
  
"I didn't want to." His eyes were now on her as she ate. She could feel him inspecting her.  
  
She needed to ask him. She needed to find out why he was here. She needed to try and finish this meal before she threw up. Feeling her stomach turn in knots, she sat up and put the bowl down. "Excuse me." She managed to say, before rushing towards the bathroom.  
  
Slumping back on the tiled floor, she dropped her head into her knees and sighed. "I need to ask you something." Came his voice from the doorway.  
  
She looked up and nodded. Pushing herself up, she suddenly felt arms around her, helping her stand. She leaned against the sink and brushed her teeth, the whole time, feeling his hand burning into her lower back.  
  
"Can you remember what happened the other night?" She looked at his reflection in the mirror, her toothbrush stilling in her mouth. He watched as she washed her mouth and wiped a towel over her face. "Sara, I need to know." He pleaded.  
  
Leaving the bathroom, she grabbed the bowl and put it in the fridge. Turning back to the living room, she ran into him. His eyes begged her to answer him. She closed her eyes and looked down at the floor. "I can't remember much of what happened after the few drinks." Which was true. She tried to remember, but only the vivid images would make themselves seen and then they were blurred.  
  
Nodding slowly, he reached up and brushed her hair from her cheek. Her eyes locked with his as he caressed her skin softly. "Nothing happened." He said hesitantly.  
  
Looking at him with a hard stare, she stepped back. "That's not true." She said coldly.  
  
He looked at her and tried to stutter out. "How could you know? You just said you didn't remember."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes. "I know I said that, but I know something happened. Can't you remember?" She opened her eyes when he didn't answer right away and watched as he avoided her eyes. "You remember, don't you?"  
  
He turned away from her and moved into the living room. He picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "I remember every detail." He whispered.  
  
Moving closer to him, she narrowed her eyes. "But you just said that nothing happened?"  
  
She was confusing him, he was confusing her. "I." He stopped short and turned to her. "You were drunk. I was drunk."  
  
"Yes, I remember that." She said dryly. "What happened Grissom, please tell me."  
  
"Nothing." He said a little too quickly.  
  
Taking a different approach, she sat on the stool at the breakfast bar. "Then why are you here?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Why haven't you been home?" She asked steadily, waiting and watching.  
  
"I answered that already." He said, starting to get inpatient.  
  
She licked her lips slowly and looked down at her hands. "You've been outside all day, haven't you?" He didn't answer this time and she didn't expect him to. "I heard a car pull up when I got home this morning."  
  
He nodded and sat on the arm of the couch, facing her, but with his head down. "I wanted to make sure you were ok?"  
  
She laughed in spit of herself and rubbed her eyes as they started to water. "Ok?" She asked with a gasped.  
  
His eyes were on her and when he saw the tears, he stood and walked towards her. "Sara, what's wrong?"  
  
She felt his hand on he neck. She shrugged gently, looking up at his eyes. "I need to ask you a question Grissom. Please answer it." She pleaded with her eyes as her voice crackled under the emotions she was fighting on the inside.  
  
"I'll try." He promised, nervously.  
  
She rubbed her face and took a shallow breath. "Did we have sex?"  
  
The room was silent as the question faded into the air around them, which seemed to box up and ship off to another county. His eyes were gazing into hers as she waited for an answer. His breathing came in short gasps as his heart pounded against his chest.  
  
"We got drunk Sara." He said lamely and turned away from her. If she didn't remember, then why should he answer her. He didn't want to lie, but he felt it was the only way. If she didn't remember, then he didn't know what to do next.  
  
"GRISSOM!" His whole body turned back to her in an instant as she shouted his name. "ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTION PLEASE!"  
  
"NO!" He shouted back, his blood pumped through his veins as he lied to her.  
  
Her eyes closed at his answer. She felt her whole body ached as she slipped of the stool and sank to the floor. "You're lying to me." She sobbed.  
  
He stared at the stool she was sitting on as his brain argued with him to tell her the truth, but he argued right back. "I've never lied to you Sara." He said, swallowing loudly.  
  
"Yes you have, you just did." She cried as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. A subconscious act of protection. "If we didn't have sex." She forced her eyes open to level with his. "Then I can't be pregnant." Her words drifted off as she finished.  
  
She watched as he gasped. "Oh God!" His body felt weak as he moved towards her. He sank to his knees in front of her shaking body. "Sara." He said her name softly as tears started to run down his face.  
  
"It's true?" She asked hoarsely.  
  
He dropped his chin to his chest as his shoulders shook. "I'm sorry." He said as he nodded.  
  
Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around him. His arms pushed up her back as he crushed her to his chest. They sat on the floor of her living room as they cried and begged for each other's forgiveness. The time was none existent as they let everything out. Their whole bodies cried for release of the pent up emotions that had settled the morning they each woke up.  
  
The memories came flooding back as he held her tightly. His skin on her skin, warmed her like a furnace. His breath in her ear, stirred her chest and stomach into knots. His strong arms reminding her that she was once sleeping in them, in the protection of his arms. She remembered drinking her last glass of wine and them kissing passionately on her couch.  
  
She remembered running her hands over his chest as she pushed his shirt open. She remembered the feel of his lips on her neck. The feel of his body against hers, his arms carrying her to her bed. The hours of making love and the exhausted heap they fell asleep in. His arms around her, and her legs tangled with his.  
  
His breathing started to return to normal as the tears subsided. The feel of her body against his, brought back the most recent memories of her naked body pressed against his as they kissed. Pulling away slightly, he brushed her hair from her face and tentatively brushed his lips across hers. He felt her hands clenching his shirt as his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth.  
  
Her mouth opened slowly, letting his tongue run along her lower lip. She moaned softly as his tongue danced with hers in a tender meeting of taste and strength. Needing more, she pushed herself up onto her knees and deepened the kiss full force. Her hands tangled in his hair and his hands caressing her back beneath her shirt.  
  
Later that evening, light cascaded through the room from the street lights outside her window. She moaned softly and turned away from the offending light. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap tighter around her as she snuggled closer to the warm body sleeping beside her.  
  
Neither knew what this meant. No one knew where it was heading and at that present moment in time, neither cared. The feel of something warm to wake up next to was what was missing that night everything changed. And now the warm body was holding her closer, she sighed and fell back into a contented sleep.  
  
She loved the feel of his lips on her skin as she drifted back into a dreamless sleep. Her hand covering his on her flat stomach, where in a few months, a bump would be. His mumbled affections made her smile as he too, gave into the sleep that they'd waited for, for so long and the time when they'd wake up in each others arms with no regrets.  
  
THE END 


End file.
